


Princess of Stars

by my_existence_is_a_social_construct



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_existence_is_a_social_construct/pseuds/my_existence_is_a_social_construct
Summary: ★☆𝔻𝕀𝕊ℂ𝕃𝔸𝕀𝕄𝔼ℝ☆★This is my first fanfic so bear with me. This is set after the Tartaros Arc so there are spoilers for it and the next arc. This is not a Lucy revenge story and Lucy will not be super OP but she is powerful.Enjoy!!!★☆ℂℝ𝔼𝔻𝕀𝕋𝕊☆★Credit for the cover goes to the artist (idk who it is). All the characters and the concept of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima but the plot is mine.
Relationships: Acnologia/Anna Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV

"Lucy is such a brat. She summoned me out of her bathtub again. Tch." Aquarius moaned at Scorpio who was walking along with her along the streets of the Celestial City.

" We are! At least she loves and cares for you. Angel is a bit of a bitch, to be honest. You're lucky." Scorpio replied, looking slightly downcast.

"Yeah, lucky to have you, dummy." Aquarius said in an attempt to cheer Scorpio up.

"Yeah, that I am."

☾︎☾︎☆︎✰︎☆︎☽︎☽︎ 

"Did you hear piri-piri?"

"No? What happened moshi -moshi?"

"The Celestial Spirit King went to Earthland and brought Leo back because of one mage. I'm sorry!"

"That'd our sexy Miss Lucy. Moooo!"

☾︎☾︎☆︎✰︎☆︎☽︎☽︎

"We met Lucy today piri-piri. She loves her spirits so much piri." Gemi squeaked. 

Mini replied sadly "Angel doesn't love us piri."

"I'm sorry but I think we should make a contract with Lucy." Aries whispered shyly.

"We are! I agree with Aries." Scorpio added.

☾︎☾︎☆︎✰︎☆︎☽︎☽︎

The Celestial Spirit King was talking to Leo discreetly in the Celestial library. Grandpa Crux was also there in the corner. 

"You spirits love Lucy and she loves you right?"

"Yes, your Majesty that is correct, she truly is something else." Leo said proudly but a bit confused.

Grandpa Crux chipped in "And, now she has 12 spirits, not including Aquarius." **(A/N you'll find out about this next time😏)**

"You are here because I want to tell you something very important. My old friend has shown she is worthy of the title that we are going to give her. The Celestial Princess."

"Whaaaaaat???!!!" Leo whisper-screamed." I knew she was a princess. Her beauty is immeasurable." Leo said, hand on heart.

"For this, she will have to train!" Grandpa Crux added.

Leo announced, "That's okay because Fairy Tail has disbanded which means Lucy will have plenty of time to train!" 

"Now, Leo you will tell her this tomorrow, okay. Her training must begin as soon as possible."


	2. The Fairies are Gone

Lucy POV (5 days before) 

Natsu had left. Just taken off without a word like the idiot he is. After a war as well. Erza would be mad at him when he came back, although to be honest, I would be too. I had a tiny teensy crush on him, not that I would tell anyone. Other than Levy-chan, though I regret doing that too as she keeps teasing me. What about her and Gajeel, huh? Oh, look it's Yukino. Wait, why is she coming towards me?

"Hey, Yukino what's up?" I said cheerfully.

"Can we talk, Lucy? Somewhere private?" She asked me. Frankly, she looked quite exhausted.

"Sure. But what's going on?"

Yukino pulled me into an empty building and sat me down on a seat that was not covered in rubble. And to my surprise set down her keys on the table.

"For you," Yukino mumbled softly. 

"I've told you already I could never take your keys. That bond between you and your spirits is unbreakable." I said passionately.

"But they must be broken. I am going to learn star slaying magic. If I use celestial magic as well it will kill me." 

"Why learn star slaying magic at all?" I queried, bewildered by the news.

"Big sister Sorano said that the magic ran in the family but she hadn't gotten it so I must have it. My mother used this magic. I will train with Big Sister Sorano until I master it."

"Wait, Big Sister!!!??" I shouted.

"I believe you have met her before on Tenrou Island. Her name was Angel. I met her just after the battle and she told me a lot of stuff about myself."

"Nani?Angel! Actually, now that I think about it the resemblance is uncanny." I was shocked yet not at the same time."Fine I will take them but for your sake."

"Thank you so much, Lucy. It reassures me that my- well your spirits are in good safe hands. And now you have all the spirits!"

My eyes started burning and a tear ran down my face. "Actually I had to sacrifice Aquarius to summon 'Stache Face," I whispered my voice wobbling.

Yukino hugged me, her eyes wide. " It's okay," she said, "I know you'll find her."

"Than-" I was cut off by Warren's voice inside my head.

"Master says everyone is to come outside now by the guild hall!" he shouted

"Sorry, Yukino. Gotta go! Master's calling." I rushed, running away. 

"Stay safe!" She shouted, her voice carrying.

"You too!" I replied absent-mindedly, wondering what on earth Master wanted to tell us. 

☾︎☾︎☆︎✰︎☆︎☽︎☽︎

I reached the ruined guild hall panting to see Warren, Master, Gray, Erza, Levy-chan and the others there.

"Now everyone is here. I am here to tell you that Fairy Tail is disbanding."

My jaw fell to the ground is shock along with many others.

"But, Master-"

"Why?"

"No way!'

I butted in myself, " Master, how could you poss-"

"Enough!" Master roared, shutting us all up."We are disbanding and that is final!" 

We all stood there and watched his small figure disappear into the horizon.

"Well, this is goodbye, then." Erza slapped me on the back. "I'll miss you. I'll try and keep in touch."

"Hey, Lu-chan make sure you finish the book for me!" 

"Juvia will miss you Love-Rival."

"Hey, Bunny Girl. Goodbye. I won't miss you or anything so don't think about it."

I stood there until I was the only one left. I fell onto my knees and sobbed. Aquarius' broken key was in my hands. A lone tear splashed onto her key. My only home, my family was gone. I had finally found it. And now, it was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of sadness for you guys here. It's okay it will get better 😘. Thank you guys so much stay tuned for the next update. Goodbye!! All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word count: 666


	3. Time to Go

3rd person POV

Lucy went to her apartment and packed her bags. She was going to train, maybe if she got stronger she could get the guild back together. And she also wanted to practice the new power she had gotten from Aquarius. Lucy wondered if she could do the same thing with all her spirits. Lucy paid her rent to the landlady for a few months.

"I promise when you get back everything in your room will be untouched. Well, apart from some of your clothes. I like those!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy sighed. So many of her clothes had been taken because of the landlady but this was the best and cheapest apartment in the area so there was not much she could do.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎ 

Lucy finally arrived in the East Forest panting, her legs aching. She plopped onto the ground not bothering to set up. She sighed in relief and contentment.

All of a sudden a golden flash appeared. Lucy jumped up, her tired muscles complaining. 

"Calm down, beautiful it's just me." Loke said startled by Lucy's sudden move.

"Loke! I've told you not scare me like that. Actually, it's good you're here. I needed to talk to you. What is this?" Lucy questioned as she transformed into the outfit Aquarius had left her. 

"Oh wow, Lucy! I didn't know you could do that. It's an ancient spell known as Star Dress. No celestial wizard has been able to do that for decades and decades. I suppose Aquarius left it for you!" Loke cried, shocked at this revelation.

"Also, another question. Can I do this for every spirit? Like you, for example?" 

"Yes, actually. Hold my key to your chest and say 'Star Dress: Loke form'. Imagine some of my power flowing into you." He instructed.

Lucy did as told until a similar golden glow surrounded her.

She was wearing a black dress with a frilly slit running down her left leg. There was a golden sash around her waist wrapped in a bow. The dress also had a black sweetheart neckline with golden frills. She also had separate sleeves and collar which were both black. All in all, she looked beautiful.

Loke gasped "You look magnificent, Lucy. Worthy of being my wife."

"No way, pervert!" Lucy growled. She looked herself up and down."But you are right. I look good and feel good too! I feel powerful!" 

"Now that we've dealt with that let me tell you why I actually came here." Loke declared, eager to tell.

" So you didn't just come here to annoy me." Lucy retorted.

"Never!" Loke joked, hand on his forehead. "Anyway, I've come to take you to the Celestial World. The King wants to talk to you."

"Me, why?!" Lucy exclaimed. 

"It's a secret!" Loke replied mysteriously." You can go to the Celestial World just like that, so let's go!" 

"Wait a min- !" Lucy was cut off as Loke whisked her and her belongings away.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy found herself on the floor with the King staring at her. Her face started burning as she scrambled to her feet. She brushed non-existent dust off her dress whilst attempting to look poised. 

"Hello, my old friend." the King stated.

"It's been some time 'Stache Face." Lucy responded not so flustered anymore.

"I assume you are wondering why you're here?" He implored.

"Yes! Loke just dragged me here." Lucy said, nervous and confused.

"Well, I have known for some time now. And you have continued to amaze me at how much you love your spirits and it is clear they love you back. The first time I met you was because you were trying to save Leo here. It surprised me there was still a Celestial mage with such a good heart, willing to save her spirits, whom she treated as friends, as comrades."

"Thank you for the compliments, but what has this got to do with me being here?" Lucy was perplexed by what was going on.

"Ah, I was just getting to this part, old friend. Because of all these qualities we have decided to present you with the title of the Celestial Princess." The Celestial Spirit King revealed.

"Ehhhhhh! Me? Princess?" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, this title has previously been held by Anna Heartfilia, your ancestor. You must train to gain this title. So do you agree?"

Lucy thought about this. If she agreed she would be able to protect her friends and fight alongside her spirits."Yes. I agree to your terms."

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy was to stay in the Spirit World for one year which was one month in Earthland. (A/N yes, I changed the time gap. This way is just easier.)

She was thrilled and dreading training all at once, but she knew, either way, she would have her family and friends at her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I'm super excited about this. I can't stop updating. Picture in the media is the Leo Star Dress. I love the song in the media and I think it kind of matches the story. Please drop a vote and stay tuned for the next update. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word Count: 845


	4. Training

3rd person POV

Lucy had completed 6 months of training. And it had been awful. For the first two months, Loke and Capricorn had made her do so much exercise. She had to run 1 mile, do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 50 squats and 50 high knees every day. They put her on a diet and then she had to meditate 2 hours every day. It was horrendous but she had mastered all the Star Dresses. 

Apparently, the Celestial Spirit King wanted to tell her something. She wasn't sure what it was but she was looking forward to it.

☾︎☾︎✩✰✩☽︎☽︎

She had finally arrived at the Celestial Spirit King's palace which was located in the centre of the Celestial Spirit World. "Hello my old friend, it has been some time since you began training. Leo and Capricorn have told me that you have progressed immensely. However, now I am taking on the task of training you." The King stated.

"Nani?! You want to train me?"Lucy squeaked in shock.

"Yes. There are some things that only I can show you." He told me secretively.

The Spirit King teleported me away in a flash of light. When we landed on the ground we were in a random clearing. 

"You know of Star Dress, correct?" The King questioned.

"Yeah, I can use all of them. It's pretty cool!" Lucy responded with enthusiasm.

"Well I also have a Star Dress and so do you and I want you to learn this." The Celestial Spirit King disclosed.

"Wait, really! That's so amazing do I just unlock them like normal?"Lucy screeched much to the King's amusement.

"Yes, which means you will get my key." the King said as he handed a key to her.

Lucy held it to her chest and began to glow. When the glow faded she looked like this:

"Oh, I love it! I feel so strong! You're the best 'Stache Face!" Lucy exclaimed in joy.

"Good. I will teach you how to wield this properly later, but now can you reach into your magic container and imagine some sort of clothing? This will be the Celestial Princess Star Dress." The Celestial Spirit King directed.

"Okay!" Lucy chirped.

Once again a golden glow surrounded her but this time stars started swirling around and into her. When the glow faded she was now wearing this:

She also had this sword:

"What the fuck? This is exactly what I imagined. I can't believe it!" Lucy started jumping up and down.

"Go home and rest up. Tomorrow and for the following month, I'll be teaching you how to use these the King commanded.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

It had been 2 months of training with the Celestial Spirit King and Lucy had had the best time of her life. The King was so fun to work with and he was really nice. She didn't flinch when he appeared in front of her. What did confuse her was that he had a box with him. 

"I have something for you old friend." The Spirit King said.

"I can see that, but what is it?" Lucy replied dryly.

He opened up the box which was beaming rays of light. There were 10 key in there which floated into the sky and made a circle while Lucy looked at in bewilderment.

A giant kaleidoscope magic circle appeared exposing 9.. 

...

Dragons!!!

They were:

Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons; Grandeeney Sky Dragon; Metallicana, Iron Dragon; Skiadrum, Shadow Dragon; Weisslogia, Holy Dragonl; Blaze Lightning Dragon; Hemlock, Poison Dragon; Aqua, Water Dragon; Flora, Nature Dragon

They all bowed to Lucy "Master." Lucy who had been looking on with awe, touched Flora's snout and shook her head "Friend, protector, princess but never master." There it was. The voice of a queen.

"For you to be able to use these keys you will have to unlock your second origin. Are you okay with that? It will hurt." The King told her.

"Sure," Lucy answered off-handedly "But when I go back to Earthland will the dragons be able to meet their children?"

The dragon's eyes began to well up. 

"You know our children?" Grandeeney asked in parental concern.

"Yes, they are all healthy and living their best lives," Lucy reassured them.

The Spirit King rejoined the conversation. "Unfortunately, summoning to the dragons will draw unwanted attention to you. I am very sorry." The King broke the news gently.

"It's okay, Princess Lucy," Weisslogia interrupted "We are happy knowing that they are safe."

The dragons nodded in agreement.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy's time in the Spirit World was finally over and she was devastated it was. She had unlocked second origin and the dragon Star Dresses which gave her the attributes of a dragon slayer of that particular element, which was cool. To be honest, she just liked saying 'I'm all fired up now!' whenever she wore the Igneel Star Dress. She could requip her keys in a storage style requip. Lucy hadn't grown because she was born in Earthland so she grew according to that time.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." Lucy called waving goodbye, in front of the portal.

"Old friend, it has been good having you. Here is a parting gift for you from us. A limiter. It will disguise your magic power to avoid unwanted attention."

Lucy opened the thin box. It was an elegant necklace. 

"Oh, I love it! It's amazing. I can't thank you guys enough." Lucy squealed. A tear fell out of her eye as she stepped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter yet! Things are getting exciting now. Make sure to leave a vote and comments on what you thought. Thank you! All characters except for Aqua, Flora, Hemlock, and Blaze belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word Count: 1176


	5. From Magnolia to Crocus

3rd person POV

Lucy opened her eyes to see herself in the forest where she had left for the Spirit World. She wiped away a stray tear. Her eyes widened when she realised how long it had been. A month. That meant rent. Lucy started running towards her apartment, amazed she had forgotten. She had paid a month in advance, so it was okay, but she wanted to tell the landlady something.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

"Hello, landlady! It's been some time, huh?" Lucy said.  
"Yes, it has. So what are you here for? You already paid your rent for this month." The landlady asked, confused.  
"Yes, I know that. I just wanted to tell you that I am moving out." Lucy explained.  
The landlady gasped "Why are you moving out?"  
"I'm moving to Crocus, I'm going to get a job at Sorcerer's Weekly." Lucy described.  
"Oh, I see. Well, okay then. I wish you luck, but one question," When Lucy nodded, she requested "Would it be okay if I kept your clothes?"  
Lucy huffed in amusement. "Yeah, why not? I've gotten new clothes anyway!"  
The landlady started jumping up and down; it caused for a rather disturbing sight.  
"Well, this is goodbye."  
"Yes, yes it is."

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

It had been 10 months since she had started working for Sorcerer's Weekly. She'd had to model for the magazine in the beginning, until she told Jason she wanted to _write_ not model. It was a tough job but she had to deal with it. The novel was now a side thing but she did want to finish it for Levy-chan if not for anyone else. 

The new apartment was a similar size and Lucy loved it. The Grand Magic Games were coming up soon. She was not looking forward to it. It wouldn't be the same without the rest of Fairy Tail by her side. And she'd heard rumours that Sabertooth wasn't entering either. But this was her first official article so something good was going to come out of this. 

She had managed to track down a lot of her friends and family from Fairy Tail. Some people had just seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth, like Gray, Erza and Natsu. Those she held closest to her heart especially Natsu. **(A/N see no Graylu)**

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy POV

Skull Millione had just won the GMG's. They were the underdogs but I had realised they had been hiding their true power. Jason was behind me, yelling cool. A lot. I stood up straight when she felt a large amount of magic power. A person walked out into the Domas Flau. My heart stopped when she saw that lock of salmon coloured hair peeking out of that cloak. 

That was when he set the stadium on fire. The heat burned and burned. Everyone's clothes melted off causing screams and shouts. My clothes weren't melting due to a useful gift from my spirits; some magic-proof clothes, and that looked nice too.

  
He started fighting the members of Skull Millione, who quickly surrendered. I jumped off the balcony and ran over to him. I looped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck.  
"I missed you!" I muttered.  
"So did I." Natsu whispered. He pressed a kiss on my forehead. My face started burning and my heart was pounding out of my chest. Why the hell did he do that?  
"And the winner of the Grand Magic Games is..." Chapati Lola announced.  
"Fairy Tail! We are the No. 1 Guild in all of Fiore once again." Natsu roared.

Neither one of them noticed when the lacrima vision close-upped onto her hand, the Fairy Tail mark for the world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Nalu for you guys! Drop a vote and comment on what you thought. Thank you! All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word Count: 629


	6. Catching Up

3rd person POV

Natsu and Lucy were in Lucy's apartment, the latter still flustered and just a general mess.

"So Luce, what were you doing there? Were you on a job or something? And when are you going back to the guild?" Natsu pestered Lucy relentlessly.  
"Oh Natsu," Lucy sighed "Master, well I suppose Makarov now, disbanded the guild so I came to Crocus to work for Sorcerer's Weekly."  
Natsu's jaw dropped "Is this a joke?"  
Lucy shook her head silently, a single tear running a track through her face. A sob wracked her body when Natsu enveloped Lucy into a hug. He stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
"How did you not hear anything about it?" Lucy asked her voice wobbly.  
"I was training in a forest. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Natsu apologised.  
Lucy looked up at him and smiled softly, "It's okay, you're here now, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I am" he breathed.

Natsu POV

Lucy's hair smells nice.

I know she is sad right now, but it's not my fault she is sad. Anyway I'm sad too, I had missed her a lot. I had missed so much it hurt. And it hurt because she is my mate. Actually, when I realised she was my mate it didn't come as much of a shock, I did break her out of a charm spell when we met in Hargeon. Now all I had to do was tell her. Easier said than done. What if she didn't want to be my mate.

I was deep in thought when Lucy saw Happy fly into the room.   
"Hello, Happy! How have you been? Did you do any training like Natsu?" Lucy said, changing the subject.  
"Aye! I can wait until I eat my fish." Happy announced proudly.  
"Didn't you learn transformation magic? You know your secondary form?" Lucy questioned.  
"Eh? Secondary form?" I was very confused.  
"Yeah, Happy can turn into a half-human, half-cat. When he's in that form he can use another magic as well." Lucy explained.  
"Woah!" Me and Happy exclaimed in unison.  
"If you want, I could ask Loke and Grandpa Crux to teach you it!" She offered.  
"Aye!!"

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

3rd person POV

Happy had gone with Loke who had put them in a celestial time bubble. And that left Natsu with a week with Lucy. And he was planning on telling her his secret. Natsu was stressed about her reaction.

Lucy was planning a picnic due to the sunny weather and had thought Natsu was acting a bit strange, though she didn't pay much attention to it. He was always like that. 

  
"Come on Natsu! We're going now!" Lucy shouted across the apartment.  
"Okay, okay!" Natsu groaned, sprawled across the settee.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

When they got to the clearing, Lucy was confused. She could sense magic power but no one but Natsu was there. Lucy sent out a wave of her own magic power. A wave came back in response. 

"Oh, the power seems to be coming from underground!" Lucy exclaimed, in realisation.   
Natsu, it seemed had also realised something.  
"Hey, Luce! Where are your keys? I haven't seen them." Natsu asked, in confusion.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lucy said as a golden magic circle appeared on her hand. "I can requip my keys!"  
"Oh no! Are you like Erza now?" Natsu queried as he backed away.  
"No, it's a storage style requip like Bisca and her guns," Lucy chuckled "Anyway, open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

  
Virgo appeared and dug a hole down as per Lucy's instruction. When Virgo finally popped up it had been 10 minutes.  
"Princess, there is something down there which I think you should see." Virgo revealed abruptly before she dragged them both down the hole.

They eventually reached a cave, in which there was a sight to behold. For there in front of them was a water temple.

It was carved out of whiye stone that seemed to glow. The arches were high and regal, Lucy had never seen this type of architecture in anywhere other than the Spirit World.

Lucy gasped "Is this what I think it is?"   
"What do you mean?" Nothing had gotten through Natsu's dense head yet.  
"Yes, Princess, a golden key resides here." Virgo disclosed.  
"And so the key must be Aquarius, seeing as I have all the others," Lucy said, crying.  
"Eh," Natsu was confused. "Didn't you have 10 keys, _including_ Aquarius, I think?" Scratching his head, he hummed.  
Wiping her eyes, Lucy answered "Are you trying to think? How unusual. Anyways, I got the keys from Yukino, long story. As for Aquarius..."  
For the second time today, Lucy burst into tears.

Virgo interrupted for Lucy's sake, "Princess sacrificed Aquarius to summon the Celestial Spirit King to help you while Fairy Tail was in Mard Geer's spell 'Alegria'. He destroyed Tartaros's flying HQ and saved the guild."

Natsu's jaw dropped. He was shocked he hadn't been there for her or realised what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Luce. But it's okay, now! We're going to get her back! He shouted.  
"Yeah," Lucy replied softly as she transformed into her Aquarius Star Dress.  
"Huh! Luce! You said you weren't that scary woman! You know, Erza." Natsu screamed in shock, his voice going up an octave but whispered Erza's name as if she were there.  
"This is the power Aquarius left me. Star Dress. Now I'm going to get her back." Lucy stated, determinedly.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy was still reminiscing of what had happened. She had to part a curtain of water, to see Aquarius's key on an ornate pedestal. From there it was all tears (her) and smiles (albeit small but Aquarius).

Natsu was sitting there mustering up courage, sitting on the picnic mat. Before he got cold feet, he grabbed Lucy's wrist. Lucy was startled out of thought. 

"Huh? Natsu, what's going on?" Lucy asked, bewildered.  
"Um, so, basically. You'remymate!" He rushed in an attempt to get it all out.  
"Slowly, Natsu!" Lucy scolded.  
Natsu breathed then continued" Um, so I'm pretty sure you're my mate."

Lucy screeched. She had read books in this but assumed it would be someone else like Lisanna **(A/N please no hate, she is so sweet).**

"What, no way! Are you sure? May-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu clapped his hand over her mouth.  
"Luce. I know, I knew since I met you and when I left I was certain. No one could miss you as much as I did. I can't put it into words. If you become my mate I will be able to protect you even more, because I wouldn't be able to live without you."  
Lucy was crying, rubbing her eyes as she answered "Oh Natsu, of course, I will. There would be no one else I would rather spend my life with."

Natsu leaned in staring into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing not Lucy Heartfilia but the most important person in his world.

"I love you."

His lips touched hers, they were soft, melting in with his. He deepened the kiss as her hands looped around his neck. A few moments later they broke apart. 

Lucy was blushing as she said, "I love you too, dummy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nalu, hehe. Oh, I like this chapter, so much crying, so much Nalu. Things are just getting started so drop a vote and comment on what you thought. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word Count: 1199


	7. Travelling

3rd person POV

Happy had finally come back, and to his shock, Natsu and Lucy now actually loved each other. He had predicted the future- well that's what Happy thought anyway. Lucy now had a mark on her neck, red scales that glowed faintly.

They were going to get the guild back together, and the first stop was... Sabertooth? Natsu said that would help them find Gray, Lucy wasn't sure about that but she trusted in Natsu.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy ran into Sabertooth, dragging Natsu behind her. 

She saw someone when she squealed "Yukino!!!"  
"Lucy! How have you been!" Yukino squealed, equally loudly as they launched themselves at each other.  
"I've been good. I learned how to use Star Dress! What about you?" Lucy replied.  
Yukino was jumping up and down as she answered "I mastered star slayer magic. And, Star Dress! That's so cool. There hasn't been anyone with Star Dress for ages. Can you show me one?"  
"Sure," Lucy said as she transformed. "Star Dress: Sagittarius form." (A/N pic in the media ☝︎)

Everyone in Sabertooth turned their heads, confused as to what was happening.  
"What is that? I don't recall that from my memory!" Rufus stated.  
"It's some of Sagittarius' power in me in the form of clothing!" Lucy responded.

She was met with "cool's" and "wow's". She bowed as the Star Dress disappeared.

Meanwhile, Natsu was talking to Sting. 

"Have you seen Rogue? I need to talk to him." Natsu asked.  
It was Lector that replied "Rogue and M'lady are not here. They're on a jo-"  
"Where?! Where are they?!!" Natsu started shouting at the poor Exceed.  
Lucy pulled Natsu back. "Hey, Natsu. Leave the cat alone. How would Happy feel if you did that?"  
"Sorry, Luce. And sorry, um..." Natsu apologised, kissing Lucy on her cheek.  
"It's Lector. And it's okay, they only went soon they'll probably be at the city gates." He told them.

As they set off, Sting was still gaping at Natsu, replaying what had just happened.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

When they saw Rogue and Minerva, Natsu sprinted off. He grabbed Rogue and threw him over his own shoulder. 

"Stay there Luce! This is a private talk!" Natsu cried.  
Lucy sighed and turned to Minerva and Frosch. "Hey, Minerva! How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. Actually, I've wanted to talk about something with you for a while. I'm sorry for what happened in the GMG'S." Minerva disclosed.  
Lucy was confused until she recalled what had happened during the Naval Battle. "Oh, it's okay. We all wanted our guilds to win."  
"But I went too far, I'm sorry. There was no reason for me to do that. And, my condolences for your guild, it hasn't been the same without you lot." She apologised.  
Lucy smiled faintly "It's okay, I made peace with it a long time ago. As for the guild, it lives on. In here." She placed her hand on her heart.  
Minerva also smiled "Yes, it does."

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Natsu POV

I put Rouge down on the grass of one of the city garden's mazes. 

"What the hell, Natsu? What was that for?" Rogue shouted, evidently annoyed.  
"Show me your job request!" I demanded, ignoring Rogue's questions.   
When Rogue cocked his head, I just repeated "Show me the request!'

As Rogue was digging through his bag, my thoughts drifted back to Lucy, as they always did and still do. I had marked her already but we were yet to actually do it- mate, you know? When we do, we would finally be connected. Literally. After we do we will be able to talk tele- telthe- in our heads! And I can heal her with my fire and she can heal me with her magic, which is-

I was jolted out of thought by Rogue's incessant brandishing of the flyer.

"I've got the flyer! Now tell me why do you want the thing?" Rogue asked me, still clueless about what was happening.  
"I want it! So, I'm taking it. You can have the money as well!" I said, knowing Lucy wouldn't be happy about that particular decision.  
"Um, okay. But I better get that money once you get back!" Rogue made him promise.  
"Yeah, yeah. Make sure you keep Frosch safe. Don't go anywhere until we come back!" I replied.

When we reached the place where we had we had left Luce and Minerva, they were talking away like they were old friends. I hoisted Lucy over my shoulder and motioned for Happy to come. Unlike what he said, Lucy was actually quite light.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, Minerva!"  
"Bye guys!" We yelled in unison.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

3rd person POV

They had just set up camp and Natsu had explained to Lucy how Future Rogue had told Natsu that Gray would kill Frosch, so he thought that Gray would be in a dark guild.

They were in their tent, getting ready to sleep when Lucy said something.

"Natsu, I just don't understand how Gray could turn evil. He's our friend." Lucy whispered.  
"Knowing that popsicle, he has a plan or trying to get something" Natsu reassured.  
"You sure?" She questioned.  
"Yeah, he may be annoying but I do trust him." Natsu explained.  
"Thanks," Lucy said as she lifted her face up to him.

He also leaned in and joined his lips with her's. The kiss quickly turned from a chaste peck to a heated make-out session. Natsu licked her lips for entrance. She denied, teasing him. He growled playfully, flipping her over so he was on top of her. He licked her neck and started kissing her there. Lucy stifled a moan, and he grinned in pure male satisfaction. 

More, Lucy wanted more. And so she told Natsu that.

"Hey, babe, are you sure? I don't mind waiting if you're not ready." Natsu asked not wanting to rush her into anything.  
"Yeah, this is my first time but I wouldn't be asking you if I knew I wasn't ready." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded and started kissing down her neck and to her collarbone. She ran her hands into Natsu's surprisingly soft hair and pulled him close.

That night, Lucy and Natsu were not quiet, leaving a certain exceed quite flustered and sleepless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, they are 23 and 22 respectively. Well, that got a little bit steamy 😏! I will not turn that into a full-on lemon but I hope you guys enjoyed what you got. Please drop a vote and a comment. Make sure to stay tuned for the next update. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima✌︎.  
> Word Count: 1067


	8. Sore

3rd person POV

Lucy opened her eyes to see herself snuggling up against Natsu's arm. Naked. She blushed as she recalled the events of last night. Though, she didn't regret it, not one minute.

Lucy stood up. Then fell back down. She remembered his words from the night before.

His husky voice echoed in her mind "You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you."

Well, he had kept his promise. But it wouldn't be any good for her. She got up and fell down again multiple times when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"How long have you been watching!" She squeaked, embarrassed.  
"Long enough." He said, not wanting to tell her to embarrass her even more.  
"Tell -" Lucy was cut off as he got out of the sleeping bag and scooped her up in one swift motion.  
"Natsu, what are you doing now!" Lucy complained.  
"Taking you to the lake, duh. Isn't that what you wanted?" Natsu replied.

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Lucy was walking along a barely-there path surrounded by trees and bushes. They had finally gotten moving after Lucy and Natsu had bathed in a nearby lake. Her arms felt unusually empty due to the absence of Plue. 

She thought back to what had happened. Plue had appeared in her arms as he did most days. But unlike most days, Natsu growled at her poor little 'dog'. She sent Plue back then started shouting at him. He had replied apologetically that he would probably be a bit jealous and overprotective for a few days. 

"I've been following you for ages, but still haven't told me where we're going. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Natsu badgered her.  
"Ugh, fine! We're going to Lamia Scale! Someone we know is there!" Lucy winked.

"But who?" Natsu asked.  
"That's a surprise, betcha you won't know who!" Lucy told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short, it's only a filler chapter. You will be getting more soon (hopefully). Anyway, make sure to leave a comment and a vote. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.  
> Word Count: 339


	9. Marguerite – Home to Lamia Scale

3rd person POV

Natsu and Lucy had reached the city of Lily 5-6 hours ago. They had booked a hotel, unpacked and generally messed about. Lucy had changed into a cute outfit because they were going out.

She had also put on some light makeup, not too much because Lucy felt it was heavy on her face. Anyway, it wasn't too good for her skin.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom along with Natsu's calls for her to stop taking to long. He turned around to see Lucy standing there. His jaw dropped. 

"Oh, hi, Luce. Um... You look nice?" Natsu told Lucy, scratching his head. He was blushing unusually hardly. 

Lucy chuckled at the difference between him now and two nights before. Now he was back to his normal (slightly annoying) self.

"Where are we going?" Natsu was still confused.  
"We're going to the Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Festival! We're going to watch the Sky Sisters." Lucy said.  
"Who are they, though?"  
" I told you it's a secret!"

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

After a few unusual performances from the master of Lamia Scale and Toby, the Sky Sisters were due to come on.  
"Welcome our most awaited act, the Skyyyyy Sisters!" Lyon announced.

Chelia Blendy walked on stage followed by... Wendy!? Natsu jaw fell to the ground as they began to sing, while Lucy was just overwhelmed by the cuteness.

Natsu gripped onto her arm "Luce, how did this happen Wendy's gone to the dark side. She betrayed us!"  
Lucy was about to reply when someone walked up the three.

"Well, imagine seeing you here!"  
"Um, who are you?" Natsu asked, to a female white neko.  
Lucy hit him gently on his arm, "That's Carla, dummy!"  
"Ugh, still as dense as ever I see. Well, come on then. Don't want you talk to the child?"

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

Wendy POV

My face was burning. Toby was making fun of the song me and Chelia sang again. What's wrong with 'mets love' anyway? I was about to whisper something to Chelia when I was met with a few familiar voices.

"Hi, Wendy! Long time no see!"  
"Hey, guys!"

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san?" I questioned, in a state of shock.  
"Yup, that's us!" Lucy-san exclaimed.   
"Aye! Who else would we be? You're so weird, Lucy." Happy popped out of nowhere. 

Tears started falling down my face. I couldn't believe they were back! I let out a small 'kya' as Natsu hoisted me over his shoulder. 

"Natsu-san?!! What are you doing?" I pleaded.  
"Taking you home, duh!" He replied, not at all joking.

Lyon pulled him off me, thankfully.

"Eh, what're you doing? Why'd you take Wendy?" Natsu asked "You want to fight, fake ice princess?"

The two began fighting, but it was quickly over as Lucy intervened. Natsu immediately listened to her. I was kind of confused because usually he only listens to Erza.

"Anyway," Lucy interrupted my train of thought. "I've got a present for you!" She whipped, out of nowhere, a cute green dress.

I squealed, it was adorable! "Aw, thank you Lucy-san. I love it so much!"  
"I'm glad you do! I brought it all the way from Crocus for you!" Lucy replied, satisfied with my reaction.  
"Wait," I said, a thought hitting me, "Where did you take it out from?"  
"Oh, I use storage requip magic for my keys now but can use it for other items, like that! It's like Bisca and her guns!" She explained.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, though!" I said absent-mindedly while I wandered into thought. 

How much more powerful had Lucy become, and what was that necklace she as wearing?

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

3rd person POV

Natsu and Lucy had gone back to the hotel after dinner with Wendy as they caught up. They had just be about to fall asleep when they heard a knock. 

Lucy shook Natsu who was bleary-eyed and rather confused. Lucy was wearing one of Natsu's few shirts, panties and nothing else. He was just wearing boxers but they went and opened the door, his arm around her waist.

Wendy, who was the one at the door, was shaken up to say the least.

"U- um, there is an independent dark guild attacking the city and we need your help, please. Sorry! Okay, I'll go now! Sorry!" Wendy's voice quietening as she ran down the hallway, flustered.

"Come on, Natsu! Let's go! You get changed and I'll wake up Happy." Lucy instructed.

☾︎☾︎✰☆✰☽︎☽︎

The three arrived at the Lamia Scale guild hall, Happy very out of breath. Before anyone could say anything Chelia picked up Happy and told him to take her away. Wendy followed her, about confused.

"What? That girl just took Happy! Stay here Luce, I'm going to get that Happy-napper!" Natsu yelled, outraged.  
"Okay, go get her. I can handle it here with Lyon and the others!" Lucy shouted back at Natsu who was already halfway down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish it off here today! Sorry for not updating quicker I was kind of busy this week. It was my birthday, yay! Anyway, I hope you all are safe. Please don't go outside as it is still dangerous. Make sure you vote and drop a comment. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word Count: 890


	10. The Fight

3rd person POV

Lucy saw the deluge of trolls and other unnamed monsters and decided she needed some power for this fight. So, she pulled out Loke's key and summoned him.

"Hi, beautiful! Your prince is here!" Loke came out with.  
"No more shit, Loke. I'm in a relationship with Natsu. If he hears you he will kill you!" Lucy informed him.  
"What, he stole my love! He will pay!" Loke cried.  
Lucy rolled her eyes "Enough sobbing, Loke. Anyway, time for my new power. It's Leo fashion!" 

Lucy pointed the key at her chest. A golden light engulfed her as she changed into her Leo Star Dress. The transformation was met with gasps and general confusion. 

"Isn't that Erza's magic?" The master of Lamia Scale queried Lucy.   
"Not exactly. It's an old branch of Celestial magic that depends on the bond between a Celestial mage and their spirits. I can get some of the spirit in question's magic power and transfer it to me in the form of clothing. Anyway, in this case, I can fight as well." Lucy explained in detail.   
"In a dress?!!" Toby asked, rather confused.   
"Yes darling, in a dress!" Lucy retorted, hot and flustered.

A troll launched himself at her. Lucy saw this and ran at him, shouting. "Regulus Lucy kiiiiiiiick!" "What? That's it?!!" Toby exclaimed, not very impressed with the move.   
"It's a light-based attack by the way." Loke popped out from fighting to reply, Lucy had just ignored Toby to have her moment.

☾︎☾︎✰☆✰☽︎☽︎

Meanwhile, on a plain opposite a hilltop, bordering on the town walls three girls were fighting. Wendy and Chelia were showing the guild which was called 'Orochi Fin' what they had got.

"Sky Dragon Talon!"  
"Sky God Boreas!"

Chelia stood on her tiptoes to look for the man who was taming the monsters and keeping them under control. "There he is!"  
Wendy's eyes widened when she saw something in the shadows. "Watch out, Chelia!" She cried as she pushed her down onto the ground.  
"Thanks," Chelia breathed softly "I didn't see that coming."

Opposite them the dragon tamer was talking to a man who was standing beside him.

"I've seen that girl somewhere before. I'm going to make her 'fly'!" He said, irritated for no reason.

He put out his hands and everyone fell to the ground immediately. The group tried to get up, only to fail. Happy managed to look up only to gasp in recognition.

"I know that guy. He was on Tenrou Island. His name is-" Happy remembered.  
"Blunote Stinger of Grimoire Heart!" Carla finished.  
"Wait, you guys know hi-" Chelia asked in confusion.

She was lifted into the air by someone. Chelia made a little noise, bewildered by the whole situation.

"Haha, got you now, Happy-napper!" Natsu announced.  
"What! I'm sorry!" Chelia apologised, wanting him to lay go of her.  
"Natsu-san, look its the man who tormented us on Tenrou Island!" Wendy informed him.  
"Huh, I don't know him." Natsu scratched the back of his neck.

Just a few metres away was Bluenote Stinger, who was rather amused by this turn of events. He raised his eyebrows as a distant memory hit him.

"Hmmm, I seem to have seen him before as well. His face annoys me even more. He can 'fly'!" Stinger growled.

Natsu looked at him, displeased he had been interrupted. He felt that gravity pressing down on him.

"Fairy Tail will never stay down!" Natsu bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
"Now I remember. Fairy Tail," Bluenote sneered "Black Hole!"

Natsu said simply opened his mouth and roared. The flames grew larger and larger until they enveloped the enemy. They slowly receded to leave a charred silhouette. Bluenote Stinger fell to the ground in a anticlimactic thud.

'With only one hit?'Carla questioned in disbelief.  
Wendy's mouth was open. 'How much stronger had he gotten?' She thought.

"Now have you learned your lesson. No more Happy-napping." Natsu returned to his conversation.  
"Okay!" She agreed, eager to get onto solid ground.  
"Natsu, leave her alone. The bad guys are still there! Look!" Happy reminded a rather distracted Natsu.

The monster tamer was standing in front of the other men from the Orochi Fin guild. The tamer lifted up a white flag in surrender, his arm weak with fear.

☾︎☾︎✰☆✰☽︎☽︎

After catching up with each other Natsu and Lucy had headed over to their hotel. They were sitting in bed, talking, Happy sitting on her lap.

"Where are we we going next then, if Wendy comes with us?" Natsu questioned.  
"Amefurashi Village. It's been rumoured a person has moved there, even though it's been abandoned for years." Lucy replied, having memorised their route.  
"I bet Juvia's living there! Rain Village, sounds like her thing!" Natsu figured out.

While Natsu, Lucy and Happy talked themselves to sleep, on the opposite side of the city two girls were talking to each other. Wendy and Chelia were sitting next to each other leaning against tree.

After a few moments in a comfortable silence, Chelia spoke up.

"So, about Natsu and Lucy bringing Fairy Tail back together-" Chelia started.  
"It's okay, I'm not going with them." Wendy revealed, calm about her decision.  
"But, Wendy, they're your family! You can't leave them!" The older girl told Wendy, indignantly.  
"It's okay, Chelia. I've got you now, and I won't leave. It wouldnt be fair on you and our friendship." Wendy said.  
"No, Wendy. I'm telling you that you should go-" Chelia was abruptly cut off.  
"It's okay, I don't need to go, I'll be fine." Wendy explained.  
" Listen, Wendy! Fairy Tail is your family. We were here for you when they were gone, but now they're back! They practically raised you after Cait Shelter. Anyway, we'll always be friends, right?" Chelia bursted out "No matter how far away we are, no matter what guild we're in, we will always be best friends!"

Wendy was silently crying now, staring at Chelia in awe.

"Yeah. Always." Wendy sniffled, wiping the tears away with her sleeve.

Carla smiled, proud of the two girls leaning on the tree behind her. They had grown more than she could ever imagined.

☾︎☾︎✰☆✰☽︎☽︎

Natsu, Lucy and Happy stood in front of the Lamia Scale doors watching the tearful goodbyes and the parting words. 

Wendy and Toby were just sobbing continuously, whilst Yuka and Chelia tried to console them. Natsu was just begging Lucy to let them go now (telepathically, of course). And Happy had conjured another bouquet of flowers to try and woo Carla.

After a while, they set off, taking one last look at the Lamia Scale guild hall. As they walked away, its silhouette faded into the horizon, along with the memories they made there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating. I am a master at procrastination and I also had online school. I haven't really talked about the coronavirus in this book, but now I'm telling you guys to be very cautious. If you live in the USA even more so. Stay safe and stay socially distant. This is dedicated to hpenderghast for following me, go follow them! Please drop a vote and a comment on what you thought. If there are any mistakes, let me know. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Bye!!!✌︎  
> Word Count: 1195


	11. Amefurashi Village

3rd person POV

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds had finally made it to Amefurashi Village, where they thought Juvia was living. The rain was coming down in torrents, soaking them all to the core. They all perked up when they saw a figure standing in front of a cottage.

The person launched themselves at Natsu. He took a few steps back to steady himself.

"Woah, Juvia! I guess you're excited to see us!" Natsu joked with her.

Her eyes dulled immediately when she heard his voice, saw his face. Her eyes closed and she fainted into Natsu's arms.

☾︎☾︎✰☆✰☽︎☽︎

Juvia was on the bed, resting after they had taken her inside. She had been waking up on and off after that, usually talking about her 'Gray-sama'. Natsu had taken off his vest and put it to dry. Lucy had also stripped down and put on a sports bra and matching leggings.

After seeing her come out wearing this, Natsu had growled and put her on his lap possessively. Now he was just sitting there inhaling her scent.

They all jerked their heads up when they heard Juvia stir. She opened her eyes and saw Wendy and Lucy standing by the bed.

"Juvia! You're finally awake, we've been waiting for you!" Lucy was relieved Juvia had finally gotten up.

Wendy put the back of her hand in Juvia's forehead to check her temperature.

" Your temperature has gone down thankfully, but you still have a fever so you have to rest after we ask you a few questions," Wendy told Juvia softly.

"So, Juvia how long have you been staying here?" Lucy asked, curious to know everything.

"Juvia was travelling when she came across this village and she thought it was nice so she decided to stay and train. However, Juvia wasn't alone she was also living with her beloved Gray-Sama." Juvia explained, whilst smirking at Lucy because of the last part of her statement.  
"Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Gray! Anyway, I'm mated to Natsu now!" Lucy exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She pushed away the curtain of hair to show her mark.

It was a cluster of red dragon scales which glowed faintly gold once in a while.

"I thought I smelled Ice Princess's scent here. It's very old though." Natsu interrupted.  
"Lucy, no more Love-rival, sounds nice. Moving on to Gray-Sama, we lived together, ate together, trained together, slept-" Juvia sighed in reminiscence.  
"That's enough, Juvia!" Wendy and Lucy shouted in unison.  
"In separate beds, that was his idea." Juvia carried on, not paying attention to the two.

Wendy and Lucy sighed in relief and Lucy lifted her hands off of Wendy's ears. Juvia explained how Gray had left her one day to never return and how she had waited for him every day, in the rain.

"That bastard, droopy eyes. He just took off like that, we'll get him back for you, Juvia!" Natsu promised her.  
Lucy looked at him, annoyed and said, "You left me like that as well, you know! Hmph!" She turned her head and looked away.  
"Yeah, well I did say sorry for that!" Natsu apologised, then pulled Lucy into a hug and kissed her on her head.

During the exchange, Juvia had fallen asleep once again. This caused Wendy to check her temperature. She immediately jerked her hand back at how hot Juvia's forehead was.

"Guys, I've tried healing her but her fever just won't go down. I-I don't know what to do!!!" She started wailing, disappointed in herself.  
"Hey, it's okay. You can stay here with Juvia and we can find Gray. Once you've healed her just follow our scent!" Lucy outlined the plan to Wendy, who nodded in agreement.

☾︎☾︎✰☆✰☽︎☽︎

Natsu was standing outside, waiting for Lucy to come out of the cabin. It had been a day since they had found Juvia and now Natsu was using his nose to find Gray.

Lucy came outside carrying a picnic basket that seemed to be full of food she had prepared for them along the way. She was wearing some loose flowy clothes as it was still summer. The rain had apparently been because of Juvia; now she was asleep it had stopped.

"Come on! We've been waiting for ages, Luce!" Natsu pulled her along impatiently.  
"Okay, okay. I'm here now aren't I?" Lucy chuckled at his childish behaviour.  
"Is that fish?" Happy asked, already peering into the basket.  
"Happy!"

☾︎☾︎✰✩✰☽︎☽︎

"We're almost there. His scent is getting stronger." Natsu said as he sniffed once more.

Lucy pushed away the vines to reveal a giant, seemingly abandoned castle. Vines were crawling up all the walls and chunks had fallen off. It was hidden by a canopy of trees and other mysterious plants.

Lucy turned into her Virgo Star Dress, which was just a variation of Virgo's own clothes and it could change into a bikini. Natsu shivered again, the redheaded requip mage coming to mind.

They dug into the ground and up through it to get into the castle's dungeons. The squeezed through the hole one by one, Virgo disappearing after a little dance.

"Gray!! Where are you?!!!" Natsu roared, his voice echoing off the walls.   
"Natsu!!! We were supposed to be quiet, and stealthy!" Lucy moaned another one of her plans ruined by Natsu's idiocy.

"Aye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, once again. I hope you like this chapter and I am excited for the next one, with Gray in it! I'm going to change a bit up though ;). Please leave a vote and comment on what you thought. Dedicated to VanillaAndLiquor for their support. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word Count: 958

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I will update every week so stay tuned.  
> Thank you much😊!!! Things will happen next time so make sure you're there. The picture in the media is the Celestial Library. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.✌︎  
> Word count: 373


End file.
